My Saviour and Hero
by MineLover12
Summary: Cryle (Craig x Kyle) Kyle finally admitted that he was gay. For how long? We don't know. But look at the most important events in this story. Which are going to happen pretty soon. Rated M for language and possible sex mentions (No actual sex though)
1. Chapter 1

~Kyle's POV~

I'm 17, in high school and a massive loner. How?

Stan started to hate me for some reason. I didn't do anything.

Kenny started to think I would be useless, even though he copies my work. I'm useless MY ASS!

I still hate Eric Cartman. He hates Jews more than he was when he was younger. I never talk to him but he rips on me still. I'm not surprised. Why would he stop when I am at my most vulnerable state? I've fallen into depression, I cut myself and I'm suicidal.

I am bullied because I'm gay; yes I like guys and my missing left eye. 3 years ago, I lost my eye after a freak car accident. Glass pierced my left eye. I nearly died. And I had no friends there to support me. There was nobody to help me.

Tomorrow, it's just going to be the same day as before. Hell.

 **Wednesday**

I woke up at 6:00am but I couldn't get myself out of bed.

SB= Kyle Broflovski! Get out of bed right now!

Oh yeah. I forgot. My mom hates me for being gay. She's an abusive bitch. The only time Cartman is right is when my mom is a bitch. Oh well. I don't care what she says.

SB= KYLE!

Don't listen to her! Don't listen to her! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!

The door violently slammed open and I saw her, anger practically flowing out of her.

Oh shit.

She stormed towards me, grabbed my pyjama shirt collar and threw me across the room. My head began to hurt like hell. I think she broke one of my rib bones.

SB= Why don't you do what I say the first time?! Fucking GAY FAG!

She began to punch me in every place possible.

Those words don't affect me anymore. I don't care. I'm not afraid. But I do wish that she loves me for who I am.

She suddenly stopped once I had a bloody nose.

SB= Get ready for school you sick bastard!

KB= 'Kay mom.

When she stormed out of my room, I hastily said one more thing.

KB= I love you.

I am somewhat telling the truth. It's just that a little bit of hope fades when she doesn't say anything back.

I got back up and stumbled towards the bathroom, cleaning my nose and face from any blood. And the last time I looked in the mirror, blood was almost everywhere. I lifted up my shirt and saw the immense amount of fresh bruises. FUCK! I have gym today. Oh well.

I got dressed and rushed out of the house. Not bothering about my breakfast. She doesn't even make it for me. I have a bigger lunch, so that covers it. But I'm still skinny as fuck.

I walk to the bus stop, to see my worst enemy. Not Cartman, but Stan.

Why does life hate me so much?!

I stood far away from him as possible.

SM= Fag.

KB= Hippie.

SM= who are you? Eric Cartman?

KB= Really? You act more like that anti-Semitic bastard than I do.

SM= Go fuck yourself fag. You would like that wouldn't you?

KB= Oh really? How come you aren't with Wendy?

SM= Not interested in her.

KB= Like a fag. Right, Stanley?

I was pushed to the ground. Stan was looking at me with eyes filled with fury.

SM= Do NOT compare me to you. Do NOT compare me to FAGS!

I stare at Stan blankly.

SM= Say something!

No response.

SM= Do it! Or I'll punch you to oblivion!

KB= Go ahead.

SM= W…. What?

KB= Beat me up. I already go through this at school getting bullied. This is nothing new.

SM= my pleasure.

His smile grew sadistic and began to punch me like my mother but harder. This caused another nose bleed. That's when he decided to stop beating me. He got off of me and stood up, leaving me lying on the pavement.

SM= FUCK YOU! FAG!

He stormed off, not giving a crap about the bus anymore.

That was when I lost it.

I started crying out loud.

"Kyle?"

Who the hell is that?

"Are you okay?"

My eyes were blurry because of the tears. I felt thumbs near my eyes, wiping my tears. I saw that it was Craig Tucker looking at me with concern in his eyes. Why is he worried about me now?

CT= Kyle?

For some reason, I can't speak. I don't know why. Oh god. I think I need to go to the hospital. I open my mouth, trying to make a sound, only to make a high pitched squeak.

CT= Shit. Let me get you to the hospital.

Good. He understands.

Unfortunately, my vision is starting to fade. He picked me up and began running to the hospital.

CT= don't worry Kyle. You'll survive. I care about you. Once you've recovered, you can tell me everything that has happened.

I didn't want to wait. I want to tell him now.

But darkness took over.

CT= Stay strong Kyle.

Thanks Craig. I appreciate it.

-6 hours later-

I woke up to a blinding light. Guess I'm in the hospital. I looked around the room I am in and saw that I was just the only one in this room. At least I have time to think before someone barges in.

Sheila bruised me horribly. Stan bruised me as well. And Craig carried me here.

Wait….

Craig brought me here. He cares. Someone cares. Why?

I then saw a nurse walk in, not knowing that I was awake. That was because he was looking at the window. He looked over at me and his jaw dropped.

"You're awake"

Huh? Is this meant to be a shock?

He recognised my confused look and carried on talking.

"Your heart stopped twice already. We thought you would die"

What?! My eyes widened at what he said.

"Someone is here to see you. Do you want to see him?"

I nodded at his response and he walked out just to walk back in with… Craig?

He did save me. He cares about me according to what he said.

"I'll let the doctor know about you"

I didn't respond to the nurse and continued to stare at Craig.

I never really had the chance to look at him properly until now. He looks really pretty I must say. Am I… In love with him? He's the only person who cares about me.

CT= Are you going to say something? Or are you going to keep staring?

My cheeks grew hot from those 2 questions and looked away from Craig's face.

CT= were you checking me out?

I blushed even more, if that was even possible. I guess that can give him the answer he wants.

CT= that means you were. That's kind of cute.

CUTE?! He thinks that was cute? Me, checking him out? But he isn't gay. Right?

CT= I'm staying here. Whether you like it or not.

I just shrugged at his comment.

CT= Are you going to say something?

He has a point. I tried speaking but all that came out was a squeak.

What?

CT= what the fuck?

I agree. I'm scared.

CT= don't worry. I'm sure the doctor can find a reason to it.

Craig had a look of sincerity on his face. He's the only one I can trust for now.

CT= we don't have to worry about that right now though. Anyway… How are feeling?

I decided to give Craig the middle finger. He chuckled at my response and gave me the middle finger as well. I silently laughed since I couldn't make any noises. I've never been this happy ever since my mom started abusing me.

CT= you know Hebrew?

I nodded.

CT= Can I say something to you in that language? I'm trying to learn.

I nodded again.

CT= Let me know if it's wrong okay?

I could tell he was scared. He was scared that he would mess this up. He let out a sigh and walked closer to me, staring at me with those azure eyes.

CT= אני אוהב אותך קייל

"I love you Kyle"

If only I can tell him. I mouthed the word "paper" and "pen" to him. He understood what I was trying to say, got out a pen and paper and handed it to me. I handed the paper back to him. He smiled at what I had written down.

"גם אני אוהב אותך"

He moved his face closer to me and closed his eyes. Before he placed his lips on mine, he said something else in fluent Hebrew.

CT= אני אגן עליך עם החיים שלי

"I will protect you with my life"

He placed his lips on mine and I immediately kissed back. His lips are so soft. I closed my eyes to focus on the feeling. This carried on for a few seconds before he pulled away, his half lidded eyes focusing on me.

CT= I love you Kyle. I always did.

I tried to say something this time. The sentence was broken but I was able to do it.

KB= I….. L-l-love…. You….. T-t-t-t-too C-c-crai-i-ig.

CT= don't speak. We'll find out why you can't speak that well.

Even though I agree with him, that I shouldn't speak, I still try to speak.

KB= T-t-t-thank… You.

CT= Please stop.

I nodded in response and decided not to bother trying to speak anymore.

CT= Once we get out of here, you're coming to my house and you're living with me. Away from your mother and I will protect you from Stan, Cartman and all of those homophobic bastards. I will stay with you. I will never ditch you.

I smiled at his statement and my eyes started watering. He saw my reaction and hugged me, my face resting on his chest.

CT= Let it all out Kyle. It will make you feel better.

I began to silently cry my eyes out on his chest, wetting his clothing. I tried to speak again, trying to apologise to Craig.

KB= I…. A-am so….. S-s-sorry.

CT= I've told you before. Don't make me say it again.

I again nodded.

I can tell that the rest of this school year and next year will be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

~Kyle's POV~ (1 year later)

My mom is behind bars in prison for 15 years because of the abuse she gave me. I now live with Craig, my only friend. I should say now that he's my boyfriend. No one at school knows our relationship but they will know soon. It's nearly the 1 year anniversary of our relationship. I have gotten a gift for him.

I also found out the reason why I couldn't speak when I was in hospital. My voice box was damaged so badly, it would never heal. Thankfully, I had therapy and I can speak well. I had to speak Hebrew first before I could speak in English. All thanks to Craig.

He stands up for me and he's now getting bullied by the others, saying that he is a fag also.

Craig didn't give the bullies any hints but we don't know how we're going to tell them. Maybe when it's prom.

Prom happens next week. I'm really excited for it. Stan is not ruining this for us. No one is ruining this. I'm making sure this night goes great with no problems. But I can't guarantee that.

Today were Prom day and our 1 year anniversary of getting together. Craig and I decided that it would be best that the Prom will be both of our gifts but I can tell he's hiding something else. But I have a gift for him anyway, on the backseat of the car.

I don't know what but I know he is.

Craig and I got our formal clothing on, so we could get ready for Prom. I wore a black suit with a dark blue shirt and a green tie. Craig also wore a black suit but had a dark green shirt and a blue tie instead. I think it's incredibly cheesy but Craig thinks otherwise.

Craig's mother accepts our relationship and she is really excited to take our picture. Every day she keeps asking me if Craig proposed to me. I say no and she would be kind of sad. Then Craig would come and apologise to me.

This is basically our daily routine.

"SMILE!"

Craig and I got ready for our picture. I looked at Ruby, Craig's sister, who was behind her mother and looked at us with disgust. She's homophobic as well. Craig's mother took the picture and immediately showed us.

CT= that looks nice.

KB= I like it.

"I LOVE it!"

CT= Calm down mom. You're actually kind of scaring me.

KB= I agree.

"Oh… I understand"

CT= Thanks mom.

"No problem. Now….. You two need to go to prom now. It starts in 5 minutes"

CT= you're right. Come on Kyle.

KB= Sure. I'll see you later Mrs Tucker.

"Bye! Don't have too much fun!"

Craig muttered under his breath and both of us walked out of the house. We entered the car, Craig in the driver's seat and me in the passenger seat. Craig began to drive to prom.

CT= So… Are you alright doing this?

KB= Yeah. I'm confident. I'm not letting anything get in my way. This is meant to be our day together. I don't care what they say.

CT= Good to know you're standing up for yourself.

KB= There is no way I'm going to be the prom king however.

CT= Does that really matter?

KB= Not really. But it would be cool if I was.

CT= Knowing them… They'll just do it and embarrass you in a way.

KB= you're right. Don't worry. If that's the case, I'm not accepting it.

CT= Good choice. I'm not letting you get embarrassed. If that does happen, I'll punch the living shit out of those motherfuckers.

KB= If you're going against Stan…. No offense… But good luck.

CT= Thanks for the encouragement.

KB= you know what I mean.

CT= Sadly, I do. I'll do my best. Are you going to be fine if they find out about our relationship?

KB= Yeah. I'll be fine. They already know about me being gay.

CT= But they might be surprised that you have a boyfriend.

KB= I'm already getting bullied. It couldn't get worse to be honest.

CT= Stay alarmed Kyle.

KB= Got it.

CT= we're here.

We arrived in the car park of the school. There are a massive group of people already there. Fear and anxiety finally decided to invade my mind. Suddenly, I started shaking. Sweat started falling from my forehead. I felt Craig's hand intertwine with mine. He noticed my anxiety.

CT= Where has all that bravery disappeared to?

KB= I… I…..

CT= it's okay. I'm here for you. Come on. Let's get this over with.

KB= Thanks.

CT= it's okay. I love you.

Both of us got out of the car and I knew I couldn't respond in time. I wanted to say it but they would hear me.

CT= Are you going to say it? I thought you didn't care.

KB= …. I love you too Craig.

CT= let's do it.

Craig took my hand and held it tightly. I returned the favour and we both started walking towards the school entrance. Right now, no one is looking at us. However, I can tell that this won't go on for long.

"HEY LOOK! GINGER FAG HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone around that entrance started staring at us. I got a bit scared but I didn't show it. I think? I looked over at Craig and saw that he had an idea. He leaned into my ear and whispered the perfect idea.

CT= let's speak in Hebrew. No one will understand us. We can insult them right in their faces.

I nodded eagerly.

CT= שלהם שתזדיין ואישים הנוראים (Fuck them and their horrible personalities)

KB= נעבור את זה יחד. ימין (We'll get through this together. Right?)

CT= נכון, בוא נעשה את זה (Correct, Let's do this)

We entered the assembly hall and it looked like the word about us got around pretty quickly. Everyone looks like they were waiting for this. This is giving me more pressure than it should. One person that stood out the most was Stan. He was with Wendy obviously.

Wendy is supportive but when Stan was around, she had to insult me. I don't blame her. Stan is scaring her a bit. One day, she came to visit me, a week after I left the hospital and began living with Craig. The visit went very well. She was meant to visit Craig actually. But… I opened the door instead.

 **~1 year ago~ (The day Wendy visited)**

I heard knocking on the door. I got up from our bed and walked out of the bedroom.

KB= I've got it Craig.

CT= don't take too long.

I walked downstairs and approached to door. I opened it to see Wendy. When she saw me, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

WT= Kyle?

KB= Hi Wendy. What brings you here?

WT= I want to see Craig.

KB= Sure. Come on in.

I let Wendy in and closed the door behind me. She sat down on the couch while I walked towards the bottom of the stairs to shout at Craig.

KB= Wendy's here to see you!

CT= One minute!

I walked back to the couch and sat next to Wendy. She still looks a bit shocked.

WT= what are you doing here? Are you visiting him?

KB= Visiting? No.

WT= Then why are you here?

KB= I live here.

For the second time today, her eyes widened and jaw dropped.

WT= How?

KB= my mom is now in prison. You know what happened to my dad and brother after that accident.

WT= your mom is in prison?

KB= She abused me ever since I came out as gay. I've lived here for a week now after I was released from the hospital.

WT= HOSPITAL?!

Should've known.

CT= Are you okay Wendy? I heard you shouting.

I turned over to see Craig behind the couch.

WT= I'm fine. Kyle just told me that he was in the hospital a week ago.

CT= that is correct. 2 weeks he was in that hospital bed.

WT= How bad was the abuse?

KB= my heart stopped twice during that time. I also needed therapy to get my voice back.

WT= your voice box was damaged?

CT= He had to speak in Hebrew first before he could speak in English.

WT= Do you know Hebrew Craig?

Craig placed his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

CT= Yeah. I even used Hebrew for one very special thing.

WT= what was that?

He looked at me as if he was asking for permission. I just nodded for his answer.

CT= I confessed my love for him by speaking in Hebrew.

WT= ….AWWWWW! That's so sweet!

I knew she was going to fan girl over this.

WT= you certainly have a thing for romance Craig.

CT= What's even better is that we can say insults in Hebrew in front of our enemies and they wouldn't understand a thing. It's fucking funny.

KB= I wouldn't say it's our favourite past time…. But it's fun to do.

WT= Maybe you can teach me some Hebrew.

KB= It is difficult to learn and you have to read from the right to the left.

WT= Never mind. Forget I said that.

Craig laughed at her response. I joined in seconds after. Wendy looked at us confused for a bit before understanding what we were laughing about.

We all had a great day.

 **~Present day~**

Wendy smiled at us and waved at us without Stan noticing. They should break up. They keep breaking up and making up.

KB= וונדי צריכה להיפרד ממזר. הקשר ביניהם הוא לא מתכוון ללכת גם ברגע שהוא יגלה שהיא תומכת לנו (Wendy needs to break up with that bastard. Their relationship is not going to go well once he finds out that she supports us)

CT= מוסכם (Agreed)

We walked to a table, pretty far from the other people. We started talking to each other and we were really happy. We do not want anything horrible happening to us.

"Hey lovebirds"

We saw Kenny approaching us, with Butters next to him. Butter's wearing a light blue suit, white shirt and a dark blue tie. Kenny was wearing a black suit, orange shirt and black tie. I wonder how he was able to pay that, he's the poorest kid in South Park.

BS= Hey fellas. How are you?

He's still so naïve. I thought he would be more mature and understand more jokes. Those jokes are innuendos.

CT= I'm alright.

KB= this past year has been better than the others.

KM= Wendy told me about how you were in the hospital for 2 weeks. She didn't say why though.

BS= Kenny's right. Why were you in the hospital?

At least she told this to two people I can trust.

KB= my mother. She put me there. She's in jail because of that.

KM= Sorry to hear.

KB= No need to be sorry. I don't really care for her anymore. Fuck her.

BS= Where do you live now?

CT= He's with me.

KM= you two have to be the most serious couple. You live together. What now? You're going to propose to him Craig?

CT= you have no idea how many times my mother had said that. Every day she asks Kyle if I had proposed to him. She really wants it to happen.

BS= is your mother really that excited about your relationship?

KB= She is absolutely crazy about it.

KM= Enough about that….. We should enjoy this night.

Kenny ran off to where the drinks were, came back and placed the glasses in all of our hands.

KM= A toast.

He holds his glass up.

"TO THE BEST NIGHT OF OUR LIVES!"


	3. Note: This book is finished!

This was meant to be a two shot. I have another story I'm planning.

The South Park version of Undertale.

The second chapter was meant to be the aftermath, ending it with the beginning of adulthood for Craig and Kyle.

I really hope you like this and if there was anything that could've been improved, let me know and I might use that advice in the new book.

I will do the True Pacifist and just the ending of Genocide for those who are fucked up in the mind.

Get ready for the new book. But I don't know when it is coming out, since I have Wattpad as well to do : /


End file.
